The 114th Annual Hunger Games
by Queen Of Colours
Summary: 24 tributes. 12 districts. Blood. Death. 1 victor.
1. District 1 Reaping's

***THIS IS NOT A SYOT. **

**Thank you. **

**This is not a SYOT, I am writing each tribute myself. I have tried SYOT's but they just don't work for me. However I will have polls up, so you can vote.**

**You can vote for these things- **

***Who may or may not die. **

*** Who should get sponsorships **

*** What should people get sponsored **

*** What should happen in the games **

**Second of all, I overall find the entire Capitol things pretty boring, so I won't spend a very long time on them. **

**Also usually when I write in Itallics it is probably a flashback. Flashbacks will explain the backstory of each character. **

...

Topaz' POV

I stretch my hand out on my warm bed, smiling as I realize what day it is. It's reaping day, the day I have been looking forward to all year. This will be the year I volunteer. I'm 18 now, and completely capable of winning the games, unlike a 14 year-old who can barely hold a knife properly.

I pull myself out of bed and put my fuzzy housecoat on before I walk to my kitchen to eat with my brother.

My brother is 21, and past the reaping age. All I know is that he's a coward. He never volunteered, he never tried to do good in training, he just cries when he gets hurt. He's weak, and I'm not.

I grab myself some toast and fruit and quickly eat. I rush into my room and pull out a pair of simple tight black leggings and a white tank top.

I run out of my room and grab my white sweater and rush out to the town square. My house is only about a 20 minutes walk from the town square, where the reaping will be held, so I get there easily.

Every year I do this. I hide behind a wall and watch the stage being set up, our victors and mentors and our escort, Isla, all getting prepared.

My best friend Shine walks up to where I am.

"Hey Paz." She says crouching down next to me. "So is this really going to be your year?"

"Yes, of course! I've told you a million times already. I'll volunteer and win." I whisper to her.

"Listen Paz, I know you want to volunteer and win, but what if you don't win? Your up against 23 other tributes, and 5 other careers. You don't know what the tributes are like, you could die." Shine says.

"Shine, I won't die alright! I've been training for 8 years. I'm prepared and I know what the games are like." I respond.

Shine doesn't respond and just watches the bowls with our names in them being pulled up the stage.

After 10 minutes we run off home to get prepared.

I jump into the bathtub and clean the dirt of my body and curl my hair for this special occasion. I grab my prettiest light pink lace dress and my light pink flats.

My mother puts a pretty silver necklace and earrings on me, and I leave for the reaping.

I stand in the crowd with Shine, who's wearing a long baby blue sundress with pretty flower designs on it.

"Are you ready?" She asks me.

I look at her. "Obviously."

I glance at my parents for a brief moment before turning away.

Isla, our escort, walks up on the stage. "Welcome, welcome, to the 114th annual hunger games. We will have one brave boy and girl compete in the games. As usual, ladies first."

Isla digs her pale hand into the bowl and pulls out a single slip.

"Jade Far." Isla says. I see a young girl, provably only 13 or 14 walking up the stage in a plain black sundress.

"I volunteer as tribute." I say, before Isla even asks for volunteers. I had to make sure I would be in the games.

Jade gives me a small smile as she climbs down the steps and I quickly walk up them.

"And you are you?" Isla asks.

"Topaz Shea." I respond happily. I catch a glimpse of Shine in the crowd, on the verge of tears. I can see her take a shaky breath and wipe away a small tear.

"And now, the boys." Isla says.

I look around at the boys, catching a look at who might be my competition.

"Marco Live." Isla booms into the microphone.

A boy about 17 or 18 walks forward. Looking at him, I doubt anyone would volunteer. He looks just like the person that would win the games. I have a competition.

...

Marco's POV

I rush up the steps, smiling. After years of training, I was ready to win the games. I glance at the girl next to me. I'd team up with her, and then is kill her along with all the other careers. I had everything sorted out.

I walk into the building and sit back in one of the comfy, cushioned chairs. After everything I had been through, I would win the games, and become better then the many people who rejected me.

Finally I could get my revenge.

Finally.


	2. District 2 Reaping's

**Ceres POV**

I sit at my kitchen table, waiting for the reaping. I will volunteer.

My mother places my breakfast on the table and I quickly eat up and leave my house. Today the training centre is busy. The reaping is at 2:00, and right now it's 8:00. Everyone wants to get last minute training in in case they get picked.

I walk over to my best friends Isadora and Julius. Dora is by far one of our best fighters, and definetly to going to volunteer this year. Julius is a pretty decent fighter, but not one of our best, but he is really good at running.

"So, are you ready for the reaping?" I ask.

"Of course! I've been waiting for years. Were all 17 and perfectly capable of winning." Dora responds.

"Yeah...of course." Julius says.

"Wanna practice?" Dora asks.

We all nod and head off to our training areas. Dora shoots some arrows, Julius practices sword fighting and I practice spear throwing.

It seems like a few minutes, but when I look at the clock it's a already 11:00. I quickly get changed and rush back to my house.

I sit on my bed, waiting for the reaping.

I pull a clean white button-up over my head and put some plain white pants on and leave for the reaping.

I stand I'm the crowd with Julius. We glance over at Dora, who has changed into a short white greek dress

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the 114th Hunger Games!" Novalee says.

She looks stupid in her bright green metallic dress with her red hair. Without all the stupid makeup she could be beautiful. I mean she's only 24.

"Ladies first! She sticks a long bony hand into the bowl. "Eva Shade!"

A 16 year-old girl begins to walk up the steps.

"I volunteer as tribute." I hear I voice say. I look up and see Dora out in the middle of the crowd. She smiles at me as Eva walks down and she goes up.

"And who are you?" Novalee asks.

"I'm Isadora, and I'm ready to win these games!" She shouts happily.

"And now, the boys." Novalee says digging her hand in the bowl. "Austin Goheppe."

A 12 year-old begins walking up the steps. "Any volunteers ?" Novalee asks.

"I volunteer as tribute." I say quickly. I run up the steps and smile at Dora. I will win.

* * *

><p><strong>IsadoraDora POV-**

I walk into the room and is in a comfortable mahogany chair with red cushions.

My family walks in, and my older brother Hive hugs me. "Congrats Dora." He says.

My parents stand by smiling at me."Dad " I whisper hugging him.

"Were so proud of you." My step- mom says.

"I know you will win." My dad says smiling.

I hug them once more. "I will win, for you." I say as they leave. I wait about 5 minutes for the next visitor.

Julius walks in. "Dora...good job."

"Thanks." I respond hugging him.

"Listen...Dora, you can win this game. I know you can." He says.

"I know. I will try my hardest to win. Not just for you, but for my family." I respond.

"Thank you." He whispers before leaving.


	3. District 3 Reaping's

**Hi guys. So before I kinda gave up on this story but I decided that I should continue it anyways. :)**

**So here we have it!**

**Okay! Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Electra POV-<strong>

I open my eyes, no light is here to welcome me to the new day. I groan and roll over, pulling my self from my small bed. I stumble across the room and brush out my blonde hair and put it into a loose bun. I pull a simple grey shirt over my head and throw on a pair of old jeans.

As I leave my house, I peer into my brother Bryndís' room and smile as I see him contentedly sleeping. I slip into his room and pull the blankets over him tighter. I know that everything in his world is wrong. He's 14 years old, and his name is in the reaping bowl 36 times. But it's worse for me. I'm 16, and my name is in 48 times.

I sigh and walkout into my living room, where my father is, tying up his shoes. "Hey, dad. Where are we off to today?" I ask.

He looks up. "Electricity is out about 3 miles south, a bad power outage. Powers been out for nearly 4 hours. Worse ones are going on across the district. One part hasn't had electricity for 3 days."

I nod and we walk out of the house and onto the dark and dirty streets. It's only 5:50 AM, and the streets have very little light. Few people walk around, only the brave ones. It's dangerous in this part of district 3. People are constantly being killed by stuff to do with electricity. It's safe in our homes, even though were so poor it's better to be inside.

As we finish walking our mile, I realize how silent it is. It'slike a ghost town, like someone has pushed a pause button on this area. No light. No people. No noise. Nothing is here except darkness.

My father leads me down a corner and we stop by a group of wires. He climbs up a few empty barrels to reach the knot of wires. He behind to untangle them. His hands are huge, and they don't fit between the wires.

"Electra, will you?" He asks, pointing towards the wires as he climbs down.

I nod and climb up with ease, and I slip my thin hands between the wires. The lights on the streets begin to flicker and I fully untangle them and give them a rough pull. The lights flicker again and turn on, the once pitch black streets now filled with light coming from houses.

I jump down and we begin to walk home. Once home I scrub the dirt off my hands and sit down to eat.

Bryndís it's at the kitchen table eating slowly, barely even chewing. He has the same blonde hair as me. His spiky hair is unwashed and dirty, and patches of dirt cover his pale skin. His green-grey eyes are tired, just like mine.

"Hey." I say, grabbing his hand trying to comfort him. He looks up at me. "You'll be fine Bryndís."

He smiles and leaves for his bedroom. I finish off my egg and wash the rest of the water down my throat and head to my room.

My mother has laid out a grey button up dress for me. It has long sleeves and it's short, unfortunately showing up my beat up and dirty legs. I pull it on and tie my hair up in a braided bun. I take the only makeup I have a put on. I look at myself in the mirror before heading out for the reaping.

Me and Bryndís reach the town square about 45 minutes later. It's early in the morning, only 8:30 when our escort Vivia approaches the stage.

"Welcome, welcome! To the 114th Annual Hunger Games. As usual ladies first!" Vivia says.

She reaches a long, thin bony hand into the bowl. "Electra Hart."

The entire world seems to stop moving. My name. I can barely breath. People form a path for me as I slowly walk up the path, tears about to fall from my eyes. Walking up the stage, I glance at my parents who are crying, holding onto each other dearly.

"And who do we have here?" Vivia asks me.

I'm silent, I don't even bother to respond. I'm to shocked, to scared, to worried. "Well, it looks like we have a shy one here!" Vivia says.

I glance af the ground as she digs her hand into the bowl. "Blu Lock." She says.

I look over and see a young 12 year-old boy climbing up the steps.

"I volunteer as tribute." I hear a voice say. My head shoots up and I look at the boy volunteering. He has spiky blonde hair, tired green-grey eyes and pale skin covered with patches of dirt. Bryndís.

I open my mouth, ready to cry out, to scream. This can't be happening. Why would he volunteer? Why?

Blu walks down the steps as Bryndís goes up them. "And who are you?" Vivia asks.

"Bryndís Hart." Bryndís says.

"Well, that must be your sister!" Vivia said excitedly.

Bryndís nods slightly. I can tell he's looking at me, but I don't look back. How could he? Why would he?

* * *

><p><strong>Bryndís POV-<strong>

I had to volunteer. I had to be with Electra. I just had to. I'm staring at her, but she doesn't look back. She just looks on words, her eyes filled with tears.

We walk inside the justice building and I sit in a comfortable chair, nearly about to cry. My parents burst in, crying their eyes out.

"Bryndís...why did you volunteer?" My mother asks, rushing towards me and she pulled me into a hug.

"I had to be with Electra. I had to look after her." I respond.

"Electra is older then you! She can take of herself, but she's going to have to look after you." My father says.

"I just wanted to be with her. And the boy I volunteered for was 12, at least I have a fighting chance." I reply.

"A fighting chance? Bryndís you've never even held a knife before!" My mother exclaims.

"Mom, dad, I'll be fine, okay?" I said.

"Bryndís...please..." My mother whispers as she strokes my head.

My parents leave. It's the last time I may ever see them. No one comes after that. I don't have any friends. No one. The peacekeepers lead me to the train and I look around.

It's full of beautiful, cushioned seats and mahogany tables. Piles of food is set up for us all around and the windows are completely clear and clean.

I see Vivia standing near me smiling. "Bryndís, welcome! I'm sure you'll enjoy your time in the Capitol!" She says.

"Oh yeah...um I guess. Where's my sister?" I ask.

"Electra? She's in her room. I'm sure she's just a bit shocked." Vivia responds, nodding her head towards and door which must lead to Electra's room.

I quickly walk over there and knock on the door. Electra doesn't open it. I press my ear against the cool wood and listen. She's crying. That's all I can here as the train begind to move. Crying. Depression. Worry.


	4. District 4 Reaping's

**Coral Rudders, District 4 female, POV- **

My hands turned the page, and I quickly read the final page. I guess this was me, a real bookworm. Everyone I know wants me to be great or something, but I'm just me...just Coral Rudders the bookworm from District 4. Sure I'm a decent fighter, but I don't give a damn about the Capitol or the games.

Closing the book, I stand up and place it on my shelf. As I walk away I retrace my small tattoo, smiling as I remember why I got it. Lustre, my boyfriend, went into the games about 2 years ago. He had been killed quickly, not even seeing the 3rd day. Before he left for the games he gave me a necklace with a picture of 2 roses wrapping around eachother. At some point I lost it, so instead I got the tattoo on my wrist.

I sigh and pull my hand off my wrist and walk from my room to where my younger sister Esmarelda is watching a bit of TV. "Hey Ezzy." I say to her as I grab apple from the counter.

She turns her head around. "Oh, hi Coral." Esmarelda sounds depressed, even liked shes been crying. "Is this about the reaping?" I ask her. I know that she's been terrified of it for months, but I don't understand why. She's 13 years old, and district 4 is crawling with bloodthirsty careers that want to go in the games. Even if she was picked, which is unlikely, someone would volunteer.

"Yeah." Esmarelda says quietly, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Don't worry, you won't be in those games." I promised her, holding her hand tightly.

"Promise?" She says looking at me right in the eyes. I nod. "Promise."

She smiles and runs off to her bedroom to get changed for the reaping. I smile as she closes the door, and I go to my own room.

I brush out my long black hair hair and pull in into a low ponytail. I put on a royal blue trapeze dress and some white flats. When I walk into the kitchen my mother stops cutting up the vegetables got dinner and stares at me, looking over the small dress.

She sighs. "Coral...you can not go to the reaping wearing...that." I open my mouth to protest, but my mother continues.

"I spend so much money buying you nice dresses, and you choose to wear a tiny beach dress to the reaping." She says angrily. I roll my eyes. My mom barely even cares for me, but because we're so rich she wants everyone to see us in fancy, clean clothes and think that we're all posh and extremely rich. I mean, my family is really rich, but I'm anything but fancy or posh or whatever my mother wants me to be like.

My mom continues to stare at me, so instead I just walk out of the kitchen and onto the porch. Esmarelda follows me, and we begin walking towards the reaping.

* * *

><p><strong>Wade Sprint, District 4 male, POV-<strong>

I sprint through the crowd towards the lineup, pushing people out of my way. God I'm so late. I think to myself and I line up behind a crying boy.

As if you're even going to get picked. I think to myself, and gave a little laugh. Then a peacekeeper roughly grabbed my hand and cut the tip of my finger. I looked around, trying not to think about how much it actually hurt.

They let go of me and I walk to the section for the 17 year olds, and find my best friend Arlo in the crowd. "Wade," Arlo says.

"Yeah?" I ask him. "So are you going to volunteer this year?" He asks me.

"Of course! Haven't I gone over this like 10 times in the past 2 days?" I respond. Arlo is getting on my nerves, he keeps asking this stupid question.

Then the crowds grow silent and everyone looks up the stage. Our escort stands up there, wearing her stupid bright pink wig and purple dress. "Welcome district 4 to the 114 annual hunger games! We shall be picking one lucky boy and girl to compete for district 4!"

The same speech every year. They talk about the rebellion, the origins of Panem, the wars, basically the boring stuff. Finally, out escort finishes. "As usual ladies first."

She digs her hand in the bowl, and pulls out 1 slip. She straightens her pink glove and unfolds the paper.

"Coral Rudders." She says loudly, smiling as she finishes. I glance around and see a girl about my age walk from the crowd in a short blue dress with her long black hair in a high ponytail. The girl, Coral, walks slowly, but keeps her head high and smiles.

Coral walks up the stage and shakes the escorts hand. Again, she digs her gloved hand into the bowl and pulls out another name.

"Alexei-" She begins but before she can finish I shout out 2 words.

I volunteer.

She looks at me surprised but I begin to walk up to the stage before anyone can say anything against it.

"And who are you?" She asks, handing me the microphone.

"Wade, Wade Sprint." I say and hand the microphone over. I look over at my district partner, a tall, athletic girl. She has freckles across her face and straight, jet black hair, brown -almost black- eyes. Her skin is perfectly tanned and her lips are a soft pink. The image of district 4, unlike me. I'm completely the opposite, chalk white skin, bright blue eyes, curly blonde hair and short.

We shake hands and were lead to the train, not to the justice building to say goodbye. I frantically look around.

"Why aren't we saying goodbye?" I ask loudly, pulling myself away from a peacekeeper.

"You're going straight to the Capitol." One of the peacekeepers says in a deep voice, and roughly grabs my arm. He leads me onto the train, where Coral already is. She's looking out the window, probably trying to see if anyone she knows is around.

The train slowly begins to move and Coral slowly pulls her face away from the window and sits down next across from me. "Were you looking for someone?" I ask her.

She quickly looks up at me, with sad eyes. "Yes. My sister, Esmarelda. I needed to see her again." I nod, and for once notice the piles of food everywhere. My mouth begins to water and I begin to grab handfuls of food.

I'm going to be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know I haven't updated for a while, so I apologize for the wait.<strong>


	5. District 5 Reaping's

**Linias Herb, Age 15, District 5 male POV-**

I sit on my bed, my eyes glued to the screen. I just can't stop watching the Reaping's, even though I know it's wrong. Innocent children forced to fight to the death for the entertainment of a filthily rich nation.

It's disgusting, but I can't stop watching it. 2 siblings are in the games, 2 innocent siblings. The rest are careers, who are probably glad to be in the games. But still, only one comes out and I'm pretty sure everyone wants to be the one to survive.

For the first time in hours I pick up the remote and turn the television off and stand up. I glance around my dirty room, and try to find some clean clothes for the reaping.

I finally land on a blue button up shirt and a pair of old black pants. I pull them on and walk into the living room where my mother is comforting my sister, Kore. It's her first year in the reaping, and like me, she's terrified.

Kore looks up at me. "Linias," She says, wiping the tears from her face. "Do we have to go now?" She asks.

"I a few minutes." I respond with a slight nod. She stands up and brushes the dirt of her jean dress. "We should go now, make sure we aren't late." Kore says quietly and walks out of the house.

When we're walking I constantly look at Kore, and every time she's crying of wiping away some tears. We walk into the square and get into line. "Okay Kore, the peacekeepers are just going to prick your finger, just a little blood, it won't-" I start to say but Kore cuts me off.

"Their going to cut me?" She asks worriedly. I shake my head. "No, their just going to prick the top of your finger with a needle and get a bit of blood, that's all." I reply assuringly. She nods and lets the peacekeeper prick her finger.

When they do it to me I wince. It really does hurt, but I'd never say that to Kore.

**Allegra Lint, age 15, district 5 female POV-**

I stand in the crowd, completely silent. Tons of the girls around me are chatting eagerly. Really it's only because the most recent district 5 victor, Ash Cane is good looking. He's up on the stage smiling and waving and blowing kisses.

It's pathetic that people are so obsessed with him. But really, he's a killer. He killed 7 tributes including 4 of the careers. It disgusts me that people have so much love for a killer.

I watch as our escort, Atlanta, walks up the stage in her pink leather outfit. Everything, from her boots, to her dress, to her hair piece is pink leather. It honestly looks horrible.

Everyone quiets down as they realize that she's up there. "Welcome district 5, to the 114th annual Hunger Games! And of course, ladies first!"

She digs a gloved hand into the bowl and pulls out a single, perfectly white slip. "The female tribute from district 5 is Allegra Lint!" She says happily.

The entire world seems to stop moving. A lump forms in my throat and I can barely breath. People form a line for me to walk through, but instead I just stand there in the crowd taking in what just happened. People tap on my shoulder, pinch me to try and get me to start moving but I completely ignore them. Everything starts to grow silent and I feel like I can feel my own heart beat.

Suddenly a hand grabs my arm and I look up and see a peacekeeper. I slowly start to move my feet and I begin to walk up the stage, desperatley trying to hold in the tears. The escort grabs my hand and shakes it, but I don't even spare her a glance. Instead I look at my dirty boots, trying not to make a fool of myself infront of Panem.

"And now the gentlemen!" Atlanta blissfully says. I look at the bowl as she reaches into it, and spends nearly a minute pulling a slip out.

"And the lucky male tribute to represent district 5 is Linias Herb!" Atlanta says, her voice full of energy and she gives a big smile as the boy, Linias Herb, begins to walk up the stage.

"The tributes from district 5, Linias Herb and Allegra Lint!" She says, clapping for ages. But no one in the crowd claps, they just look at us with sad eyes. I understand them. The games are horrible, and they feel bad for us.

Now I know what true fear is. What it's like to be terrified. So scared you could die right there. Honestly, nothing is stopping me from running away and letting myself be shot. It should wold be better than to die in a fight to the death at the hands of someone my age. But yet I know I can't do that. I need to have hope.


End file.
